As facial recognition technology continues to develop, facial recognition is being applied to a greater number of fields such as security access control, visual detection, image retrieval based on contents and next generation human-machine interface. As a result, the field of facial recognition for digital images has gained more attention from researchers.
In the related art, facial recognition for a human face may be implemented by analyzing facial features such as by taking a ratio of facial features (such as, eyes, nose, etc.) on the human face. However, if the human face is located at an edge area of an image such that the entire human face is not included in the image, it may be difficult to apply facial recognition techniques that rely on ratios of facial features as not all facial features may be included in the image.